Muerdago
by Maria Violet
Summary: Las fechas navideñas siempre son motivo de fiestas y alegrías, solo que para Akane y Shindou, una simple ramilla de muérdago puede hacer sus navidades mucho mas felices [One-Shot/ShindAka] ¡Feliz navidad gente! ;D


**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5.**

 **Aviso: ¡Feliz Navidad! (Eso no es un aviso pero ando retrasada, no me paren(?)**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ambos jóvenes no pudieron hacer más que mirarse entre sí con confusión.

En aquella helada mañana de diciembre el clima había sido de los peores, al igual que en toda la semana, suaves pero heladas ventiscas azotaban contras las ventanas, y la nieve caía de forma acelerada, no había nada en el mundo que tanto Shindou, centro campista del Raimon y Akane, manager del mismo equipo, quisieran más en ese instante que entrar en su salón de clases, quitarse los abrigos y bufandas empapados y helados por la nieve y entrar en calor, habiéndose encontrado justo a la entrada de la escuela y caminando juntos hacia su clase de manera apresurada luego de un rápido saludo.

Pero les era imposible el paso gracias a uno de sus compañeros de aula que estaba descaradamente obstaculizando y sin temor a admitir lo contrario, les había dicho lo siguiente:

— **No pueden pasar hasta que cumplan con la tradición.**

— **¿Tradición…? —** Fue la suave y etérea voz de la más bajita la que resonó.

Cabe decir que ninguno entendió nada, mucho menos por el tono risueño del chico pelinegro y muchas –casi todas- miradas curiosas y divertidas de los presentes en el salón, salvo una que otra chica, pudo notar Shindou que bufaban moletas, tanto Akane como el joven miraron por sobre el hombro de su obstáculo humano quizás a la única persona que estaría dispuesta a explicarles, encontrándose con Kirino, sentado en su asiento al parecer viendo muy interesado y disfrutando de lo lindo toda la escena. Al ver la duda en los ojos de sus amigos solo se encogió de hombros y con la cabeza hizo el gesto de mirar hacia arriba.

Ambos no tardaron ni dos segundos en imitar el gesto cayendo en cuenta por fin de que diablos sucedía, porque no los dejaban moverse de la puerta del aula y también el por qué todo mundo los miraba como esperando algo.

Una ramilla de muérdago colgaba de un bonito moño rojo, tan brillante como los mismos frutos de la pequeña planta, a uno de los dos jóvenes parados bajo esa simple ramita se le vino el mundo encima palideciendo por un instante para después sonrojarse fuertemente y el otro solo admiro con curiosa mirada el arreglo comprendiendo por fin la frase dicha por el joven de ojos verdes y cabello rizado que les impedía el paso.

No los dejarían pasar hasta no "besarse bajo el muérdago"

Akane de pronto miro el suelo como si el significado de la vida misma estuviera escrito allí mientras sentía la cara mutar a un tomate y Shindou seguía con su hermética cara de tranquilidad, aparentando no tomarle importancia a toda la situación. El sonoro suspiro del pianista llamo la atención luego de casi un minuto de silencio sepulcral al ambos enterarse del muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

— **¿Enserio es necesario? —** Miro con resignación como su denominado obstáculo humano asentía decidido, consiguiendo un chillido nervioso y otro suspiro resignado, ambos voltearon a verse entre sí, ella bastante sonrojada y el aun increíblemente tranquilo, al posar una mano en el hombro de la más bajita sintió como literalmente se volvía tan rígida como una piedra, arrancándole sin poder evitarlo una carcajada divertida ante su mirada de terror y vergüenza **— Tranquilízate.**

— **Y-yo n-n-no…—** Callo al sentir como la halaba sutil y delicadamente del agarre en su hombro y deposita un rápido pero tierno beso en su coronilla, de haber estado cara a cara hubiera sido su frente. El sonrojo de sus mejillas bajo de intensidad al darse cuenta, su amor platónico no planeo nunca besarla realmente.

— **¿Listo? —** Pregunto sonriendo triunfante al estupefacto chico frente a ellos, y pasando de largo sin esperar realmente una respuesta, quería quitarse ya de encima su húmeda chaqueta y ponerla a secar junto con las demás al fondo de la clase, luego de unos cuantos segundos más de estupefacción, la fotógrafa fue e imito aquello, aparentando tranquilidad externa cuando por dentro estaba hecha el apocalipsis mismo.

Ninguno de los dos presto atención a las preguntas discretas que luego les hicieron por separado ni toco el tema de nuevo por el resto del día, transcurriendo con normalidad las clases.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **Eres un idiota…**

— **Llevas todo el día diciéndomelo, gracias. Y se puede saber por lo menos ¿Por qué lo soy?**

— **Dejaste escapar la mejor oportunidad que has tenido hasta el momento.**

— **No pienso discutir de eso contigo Kirino, mucho menos aquí.**

Hizo el ademan de bajar la voz mientras escuchaba por encima las animadas conversaciones del resto del equipo de futbol mientras se cambian el uniforme deportivo listos para las duchas luego de la práctica de aquel frio día.

— **No hay quien te entienda—** Suspiro el defensa **— ¿Y si lo malinterpreta y piensa que no el gustas?**

— **No pensaba hacerlo allí frente a todo un salón, ¿Querías que se desmallara allí mismo o qué? —** El pianista rodo los ojos mientras se despojaba de su camiseta, ignorando la última pregunta y tratando de no preocuparse por ello pues ya tenía una pronta solución, no había hablado exagerando, sabía desde hace relativamente poco que su tierna manager estaba enamorada de él, y si no pues ya se encargaría gustosamente de arreglar ese detalle, eso sumado a los nervios y timidez de ella, temía que muy posiblemente algo como aquella muestra de afecto publica –de la que el hubiera estado encantado- la alterara al punto de un colapso, lo cual le daba algo de risa, su linda futura novia era de lo más adorable.

— **Ambos sabemos que igual planeas hacerlo —** Rio el peligrosa rodando los ojos.

— **No te lo niego, pero no por el momento, y ya deja de molestar, tengo que hacer algo al salir —** Dijo apresurándose para entrar a ducharse dejando el tema zanjado, no sin dejar confundido a su mejor amigo con respecto a esa misteriosa "misión" por la que tanto apuro tenia y de la que no quiso mencionar palabra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akane dejo salir un largo y pesado suspiro mientras caminaba lentamente en dirección a la salida del Raimon, viendo lentamente como el calor de su aliento se distinguía del resto del aire frio que la rodeaba, se encogió de hombros buscando el calor de su abrigo y bufanda, mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillas de su chaqueta color crema, hacia demasiado frío como para que apenas se estuviera ocultando el sol, apresuro el paso decidida a llegar cuanto antes casa y refugiarse en el cobijo de su pijama y manta favoritas.

Claro, no conto con que de repente, se vio arrastrada por alguien que la tomo con firmeza del brazo y a obligo en un instante de despiste a tomar una dirección contraria a la suya, estuvo a punto de poner toda la resistencia que poseía hasta que distinguió a "su secuestrador" como el chico de sus sueños. Sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas por el fría, así que no hubo mucha diferencia, salvo que el ritmo de su pulso se elevó un poco más de lo usual, bueno, su compañero no tenía por qué enterarse de ello.

— **¿Podrías acompañarme, por favor? —** No hubo diferencia alguna entre esa y la tierna petición de un niño a que le leyeran un cuento o algo por el estilo, la chica más que embobada solo atino a asentir, si se esforzaba en hablar solo haría el ridículo y arruinaría el momento. Una tierna sonrisa fue el agradecimiento del ex capitán, que deslizando su agarre, fue a parar a su mano entrelazando sus dedos, ambos tactos fríos debido al clima, pero extrañamente acogedores y familiares, de los que no tenían ganas de despegarse jamás.

Sin darle explicación alguna comenzó a caminar de la mano, el un poco más adelantado que ella guiándola en sus pasos y procurando que no resbalara con el congelado concreto. Akane no quiso formular pregunta, ni siquiera por su paradero o el por qué quería que justamente ella lo acompañara, solo quiso dejarse llevar en ese instante por sus fantasías sentir el ahora cálido tacto contra su propia mano, y seguir fielmente el andar de su enamorado, tan en su nube rosa se encontraba que lo seguiría hasta el mismo fin del mundo en esos momentos.

Al sentir el agarre de su mano tensarse un poco volvió en sí, mirando a su alrededor curiosa pues le parecía muy conocido el camino apenas entraron en un parque o una zona parecida a uno, cuando comenzaron a ascender por una colina distinguió muy bien la base de la famosa torre de metal de la ciudad Inazuma, una vez ambos llegaron, lentamente sus pasos se fueron pausando, más por obra de él ya que la fotógrafa solo se dejaba guiar.

Ella no sabía muy bien que decir, no tenía ni idea de por qué la había llevado allí, y tampoco quería preguntar y sonar brusca así que se decidió a mirar lo que quedaba de la avanzada puesta de sol, y los violáceos rayos de luz que se creaban debió a las nubes y el contraste con el oscuro cielo que ya se podía distinguir, las luces navideñas que adornaban el sitio se encendieron haciendo notar toda a decoración por la época que había ignorado completamente.

— **Qué bonito… —** Dijo sin querer que las palabras se le escaparan, pero consiguió llamar la atención de su acompañante y traerlo de vuelta de su mente.

— **Si… Es precioso…—** Concordó, aunque en realidad se había quedado prendado mirándola a ella y no el paisaje. Quedaron allí un buen rato, con las sutiles caricias del pianista en el dorso de su mano y las tímidas sonrisas de ella **— ¿No preguntas el por qué te traje?**

— **Si Shin-sama no me lo dice es porque aún no es el momento ¿No? —** La pobre sentía el corazón latirle fuertemente, pero aun así lograba mantener el control en su palabras… Por el momento, pero las caricias en su mano se lo ponían difícil, muy difícil.

— **Quizás… O quizás solo quería estar contigo y tuve el impulso de secuestrarte, por lo que no tengo excusa —** Sonrió ante la reacción inmediata, viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de la castaña y el como el carmín de sus mejillas se volvía ligeramente más intenso.

— **¿E-Es el caso? —** Trato de tomar en broma el comentario, riendo nerviosamente.

— **Esta vez no —** Resaltando muy bien el "esta vez" controlando el impulso de morder el mismo el labio que ella comenzó a morder, quizás tratando de controlar los nervios, pero por consiguiente alborotando los del futbolista. Tiro con suavidad de ella guiándola a las escaleras que justo llevaban a debajo de la torre, también decorada por las fiestas **— Te traje porque te debo algo, y tú a mí también.**

— **¿Y-Yo? —** Pregunto sinceramente confundida.

— **Sí, únicamente tu —** Shindou también sentía las mejillas calentarse una vez que estuvieron por fin bajo la estructura de metal **— Mira arriba —** Dijo suavemente mientras le sonreía con cariño, haciéndole difícil despegar la mirada de él, cuando por fin pudo obedecer, notando al decoración por hileras, una de luces, de listones, guirnaldas, noto como cierto nivel de la torre estaba adornado con una hilera de muérdagos perfectamente visibles y con brillantes frutillos rojos, tan pronto reconoció la planta quiso mirar con sorpresa hacia su acompañante pero le fue imposible al tenerlo de repente tan cerca del rostro.

— **Creo que ahora si es un buen momento —** Murmuro contra sus labios, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero y no, no tenía nada que ver con el frío de la época, Akane aguanto la respiración de golpe al sentir por fin los cálidos labios del joven, quedando petrificada y sin saber como responder, poco a poco y con las inocentes caricias sobre sus labios correspondió tímidamente, un par de brazos sobre su cintura le obligaron a apegarse más al joven al punto de recostar parte de su peso, aunque a él no parecía importarle al estar tan ocupado en otro sitio, sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse debido a los mudos jadeos los intentos de conseguir aire sin tener que separarse, Shindou al notar los labios entre abiertos de su acompañante dudo por un segundo, pero al final se dejó llevar mordisqueando con suavidad el punto exacto del labio inferior que la más bajita había mordido antes.

Suprimiendo un jadeo, ambos se separaron por fin al no aguantar mucho más tiempo sin oxígeno, mirándose mutuamente, el buscando alguna reacción negativa en su semblante pues aún se sentía bastante inseguro respecto a la reacción que obtendría, mientras que la fotógrafa no sabía si todo era producto de su imaginación o si estaba enloqueciendo o cualquier otra respuesta que se le ocurriera.

— **E-E-Eso… Fue… Fue… —** Justo cuando no quería que su lengua le jugara en contra…

— **Perfecto —** Completo mirando con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado lo brillantes ojos amatistas que ella portaba, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios pero no lo aparentaba, aunque las manos temblorosas aun sujetándola de la cintura lo delataban, ¿Se molestaría con él? ¿Se había adelantado demasiado? **— Me gustas… Me gustas tanto Akane —** Deposito oro rápido y suave beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de que perdiera el valor que había reunido para decir aquello, cerró los ojos con fuerza, esta vez esperando repuestas, sintiendo un sutil jalón en su chaqueta, donde ella había hecho puños sus manos para sostenerse de él.

— **¿Es enserio? ¿No es… una broma? —** Pregunto asustada con la cara completamente sonrojada y los ojos brillosos por la emoción, quería gritar de felicidad allí mismo pero no quería separarse de los brazos que la acogían con cariño.

— **¿Crees que bromearía con esto? —** Rio sutilmente en respuesta viendo la cara de felicidad que ahora tenía la de trenzas.

— **Y-Yo… Yo…**

— **Shhhh… —** Nuevamente la callo con una sutil caricia con sus labios, esta vez un poco más lenta disfrutando ambos de la sensación de la piel al erizarse y separándose con un suspiro de satisfacción **—Solo contesta ahora mismo si quieres ser mi novia, o vas a volverme loco —** Sonrió al sentir el cosquilleo de sus labios, exigiendo mas atención, pero sin querer evitar aquella importante y ansiada respuesta, la chica superada por el momento solo atino a asentir mientras ocultaba su cara inundada en pena en el pecho ajeno, asintiendo una y otra vez a lo que no mucho después se le unieron repetidos susurros.

— **Si… Si… Si… —** Sentía los ojos picarle, pero no quería derramar lágrimas por más que fueran de felicidad absoluta, se tranquilizó un poco al sentir caricias en su cabello y espalda, a la vez que era rodeada por completo por los brazos del pianista, si seguía siendo invierno ella no lo notaba, pues jamás había sentido tal calidez en su vida.

El pianista por fin sintió que podía respirar tranquilo luego de sacarse aquellas palabras de la garganta, sonriendo embobado al sentir los brazos de su ahora novia rodeándolo, dejo un par de besos entre el sedoso cabello castaño crema, disfrutando ambos de aquel cariñoso abrazo sin preocuparse ni notar como poco a poco la luna se hacía presente en el cielo.

Cabe decir que ambos llegaron más tarde de lo usual a casa, pero al estar ambos literalmente flotando en una nube, poco les importaron las reprimendas.

Después de todo valieron la pena.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Días después de aquello volvieron a coincidir en la entrada del Raimon, esta vez con sonrisas cómplices y un saludo más extendido a la vez que cariñoso, y siguieron su camino junto a clase, habían olvidado por completo el tema del muérdago en la puerta de la clase, después de todo habían estado más ocupados pensado en otras cosas, así que en su plática y en lo que el abrió la puerta para luego permitirle el paso se habían topado de nuevo con su compañero de clase que seguía como en los últimos días esperando en la puerta a que una indefensa pareja de estudiantes –así fueran un par de chicos o dos chicas- para engatusarlos con la trampa del muérdago.

Al verlo a ambos les golpeo con fuerza el deja-vu de como había iniciado aquel día que ahora ambos estaban más que obligados y comprometidos a recordar, la más bajita sonrojándose sutil mente pero aun así con una sonrisilla y el pianista mirando con algo de cariño la ramita de muérdago.

Claro que ni el chico "obstáculo" ni nadie en el aula, excepto quizás su amigo de cabello rosa, esperaba esta vez el tierno y extendido beso que le dio el chico a su acompañante.

Y esta vez, como la tradición mandaba y al pie de la letra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Por fin! X,DD**

 **Este es mi año, conseguí hacer un fic para Halloween y otro pa navidad, el mundo va a llegar a su fin (?**

 **Esto lo tenía en mente desde hace como 3 años ._. Sin exagerar.**

 **Bueno, n tengo mucho más que agregar x,D espero que les halla alegrado el día un poquito más este fic :3**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Favs? ¿Sugerencias? Acepto todo ;)**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye nwn_


End file.
